


Family tree

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Granddaughter!reader - Freeform, Grandfather!Henry Morgan, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Forever one. Reader is Henry’s granddaughter and meeting him for the first time?





	Family tree

Your parents hadn’t talked about your grandfather at all, the only thing that your parents had told you about your grandfather is that his name is ‘Henry Morgan’ and the year he had been born, this of course had gotten you to wondering what kind of person your grandfather is and what had happened to him.

After many, many months of wondering you had started your search for him and found out that there is someone (a lot of someone’s) by the name of ‘Henry Morgan’ living in New York you had then also narrowed it down by the year he had been born. 

You had then went to check each one out, some turned out to have no children, some turned out to have children and yet, some how none of them knew your parents. This had irritated you, not knowing who he was and in turn him not knowing who you were, one of the only things that you had of him was old picture of him and some woman, your parent’s of course not really talking about it.

It had taken you so long to get an actual lead on where he may be; Abe’s Antiques. You were hoping that if the owner knew Henry or was in fact still alive they could help you find him or point you in the direction of someone else who would. 

So here you stand, your hands in your pockets of your jacket, one hand wrapped firmly around the picture in your pocket, staring at the door that lead into the antiques store as you had mental debate with yourself about whether or not you should turn back and not ask about your grandfather.

After all, you had gone up until a few months ago not knowing a single thing about him so why had you been so determined over the last few months to find him when he was never around in the first place? Why put in so much effort? You didn’t know, it was something that gnawed at the back of your mind most of the time. 

You peered through the glass door into the cluttered antiques store, there’s a desk at the back with a dark wooden door cracked open slightly on the wall behind the desk, behind the desk sat an old chair, there’s pile of papers stacked up on the desk, an old light isn’t very bright sat on the desk next to the papers. 

The door behind the desk had been pulled open wider as an old man walked out of the room behind it with a mug in hand. You sucked in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before you released it, removing a hand from a pocket, reaching your hand out you took the handle in your hand carefully, hesitating.

‘Just push the handle down and walk in’ you told yourself mentally, you felt yourself push the handle down numbly, pushing the door open, the bell above you rang out signalling your arrival to the older male who had sat down at his desk.

As you stepped into the store the man looked up from some papers, clearly surprised that someone so young was actually in an old store like his. 

You dropped your hand to your side, letting the door close on it’s own as you moved into the store more. 

“How can I help you, young lady?” He asked, his voice soft and gentle. 

You froze in spot for a moment, your eyes darting around the store at the various items of furniture and lamps etc. “I talked to someone a while ago, about someone called Henry Morgan?” You replied back awkwardly but it had came out more like a question however.

“[Y/N], right?” The man said, cocking a dark grey eyebrow at you as he put the mug down onto the desk. You gave a simple nod of your head, for a moment you wondered how he knew your name before it hit you; this must be the man that you had talked on the phone.

“I’m Abraham, you talked to me over the phone” he told you, noticing that you looked ever so slightly confused about him knowing your name, “right, of course” you breathe out with a small laugh, feeling nervous all of a sudden, you put your hand back into the pocket of your jacket as you traversed through the antiques to get to the desk.

Neither of you spoke for a while, until you came to as top in front of the desk, you pulled the picture of your grandfather out of your pocket and held it out towards him, to let him have a good look. 

“This is the man that I had asked about” you said quietly as Abraham took the picture from you carefully as to not damage it so that he could inspect it, humming to himself thoughtfully. And you waited for him to speak. 

It felt like it took forever for him to say anything to you. Time felt as if it was going slowly and each second that ticked away was making you feel nervous. He placed the picture down on his desk, looking up at you with a smile. 

“I know who you’re talking about, Henry should be down in a couple of minutes” he told you. You blinked at this, pursing your lips as you raised your eyebrows, you hadn’t been expecting him to actually know your grandfather as you had gotten used to people telling you nothing or that you’ve got the wrong person.

“Excuse me?” You asked him in an unbelieving voice.

“Henry will be down in a couple of minutes” Abraham told you again as he pushed his chair away from the desk and got up “do you want a drink?” He asked you, making a hand gesture towards one of the chairs for you to sit on, which you took happily, your legs felt as if they’re weak and shaking.

“No, thank you” you said with a small shake of your head, this made Abraham sit back down in his chair, looking you over “alright” he told you, with a nod of his head. 

“Do you want to tell me why you’re looking for Henry?” He asked curiously.

“I learned a while ago that he’s my father, I looked everywhere for him and nearly gave up when I came across you and you had told me that you may be able to help” you replied with a shrug of your shoulders, your hands in your lap as you nervously held them together.

“Grandfather?” He asked sounding rather surprised about that, Henry hadn’t spoken about having other children that had a family so this was also new to him.

“Yep” you laughed out, casting your eyes to your hands. God you were feeling really awkward in this moment and you didn’t like it, not that anyone would like it really. 

“And you didn’t know about him?” He asked “no, not at all. I’ve never even met him before” you admitted sheepishly. “I’m sure he had a good reason” Abraham said, “hopefully” you sighed out, leaning back into the chair and before Abraham could say another word the door had creaked open wider, this drawing your attention from the old man that you had been talking to awkwardly. 

Your [Y/E/C] eyes darting towards the door and stood in the door way, looking just as the man in the picture that you had handed to Abraham, you were sure that they could be twins, just change up the clothes and put him in a different time period he could well be.

He seemed a little taken aback as he looked at your expression on your face, equally as surprised to see him too, your lips parted and your eyes wide as you stared at him. 

“Abraham….who is this?” He asked slowly, his eyes not leaving you.   
“This is [Y/N].” He replied simply “she’s here to talk to you”, you weren’t even drink anything and yet you choked on something, your eyes quickly darting between the two men. 

“What?” You got out between coughs.  
“[Y/N] this is Henry Morgan, the person that you have been looking for. Henry, this is [Y/N…. Your granddaughter” he spoke, introducing the two of you. 

“No, this has to be some kind of joke…” You trailed off, eyeing Henry. 

“I am…..afraid not.” He replied in a soft, quiet voice. “You’re crazy” you told them as you got up from the chair which scraped along the floor loudly, making you and Abraham cringe. 

“I’m being serious” Henry said to you as he moved around the desk over to you, “I would like to talk to you… Explain things” he clarified, you turned to him with your eyebrows knitted together “I don’t know what joke you two are playing, but it’s not funny. I am trying to find my grandfather and possibly have a relationship with him” you snapped at them as you moved past Henry and without meaning to you knocked your shoulder against his on your way towards the door. 

“We are not playing a joke on you.” Abraham called back.   
You whipped around quickly on the balls of your feet and narrowed your eyes. 

“Then how the hell do you explain him being alive and looking so young?” You asked them, anger present in your voice, you felt as if they playing tricks on you. 

“I am immortal” Henry spoke simply, his voice not giving away whether he’s joking or not. 

“There’s no such thing as immortals! God!” you said, frustration and anger in your voice. “And lets say I believe you. Which I don’t for the record….. Why weren’t you apart of my life?” You asked, raising your hands from your side slightly as if you were emphasising your question.

“I didn’t want to risk people know that I am immortal. I didn’t want to be used as some kind of test subject or told I was being crazy and get locked away into a mental hospital.” He responded, moving over to you, “please. Believe me.” He begged. 

“This is crazy” you muttered you with a shake of your head.


End file.
